guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secondary professions for a Warrior
Warrior/Ranger The Warrior/Ranger (W/R) can make an effective combination for multiple uses. The W/R has the ability to take a pet along for extra damage sponging, multiple evasion and speed skills. The W/R has a few excellent self-healing skills at its disposal (Troll Unguent and Healing Signet), as well as Apply Poison and Bestial Fury, which can give the warrior a significant advantage in combat, especially when combined with other condition-giving skills. As is always the case with a warrior, energy management is a concern, but Zealous weapon can help with this. A W/R is also a viable running combination, able to complete the intimidating Droknar run by combining the Warrior's Balanced Stance and "Charge!" with the Ranger speed boost and evasion skills. Example Builds: * This profession combination is widely used as warriors in the Team - IWAY build. * W/R Melandru's Resilience Totem Axe Farmer Warrior/Elementalist The Warrior/Elementalist (W/E) is a profession amalgam that combines the best of physical and elemental strengths. Many W/E take advantage of the conjure spells: Conjure Lightning, Conjure Flame, and Conjure Frost to deal extra damage with an elemental weapon. Defensive skills, such as Armor of Earth and Mirror of Ice, can provide extra durability and magical resistance. Other W/E combine knockdown hammer attacks such as Devastating Hammer or Backbreaker, with the earth skill Aftershock, to deal an excellent spike of damage. Warriors have low energy and energy regeneration, so taking some energy management skills for the high cost spells might be wise. Example Builds: * W/E Earthshaker * W/E Magnetic Soldier * W/E Shock Axe Warrior/Mesmer Warrior/Mesmers (W/Me) are often created as spell-caster shutdown builds, since warriors can cause a large amount of damage, while the mesmer secondary is responsible for using shutdown skills (Blackout is common) to stop spell-casting. Unlike a Shutdown Mesmer, a Warrior is ill-suited for interrupting with Mesmer skills over an extended period due to energy limitations. A W/Me may make use of Mesmer stances to increase his defense against certain types of damage. Wise use of Physical Resistance or Elemental Resistance can allow the W/Me to tank more efficiently than any other profession combination. In PvP W/Mes have two excellent skill choices: Hex Breaker to stop incoming hexes that can shut down a warrior (it also serves as a cancel stance for Frenzy). Example Builds: * W/Me Hydra Slayer * W/Me Whirling Resistance * W/Me Devastating Resistance Warrior/Monk Warrior/Monk (W/Mo) is sometimes refered to as a paladin. One of the game's most popular combines, the W/Mo benefits from the superior armor of the Warrior and the damage prevention and healing skills of the Monk, this makes it one of the safest character-types in the game. However, it's also an obvious combination and, as a result, its users are occasionally criticized for being unimaginitive, hence the derogatory term: wammo. W/Mo is the preferred profession combination for runners, although it's rarely the best choice. It is a popular running build because Warriors have more armor than any other profession and their secondary can provide condition and hex removal as well as healing. W/Mo should not attempt to perform duties in a party as a Monk or any other spell caster due to its limited supply of energy. Smiting skills like Symbol of Wrath do not work well with the tankish-nature of the Warrior. It can cause the mobs to flee, and might lead to some of them attacking more vulnerable teammates. Empathic Removal, Contemplation of Purity, Holy/Stonesoul Strike are good utility skills for a W/Mo. Monk enchantments that trigger when an ally receives or deals damage like Balthazar's Spirit, Essence Bond, Live Vicariously, and Healing Hands work well. W/Mo's that focus on healing and staying alive is NOT recommended in PVP as you cannot overcome your enemies by just staying alive in PVP. Smiting W\Mo's can on the other hand deal massive amounts of damage. Example Builds: * W/Mo Bold Forge Runner * W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin * W/Mo Holy Hammer * W/Mo Solo Farmer * W/Mo Troll Farmer Warrior/Necromancer The Warrior/Necromancer (W/N) is a combination that is somewhat less common than other warrior variants. The most common usage of the Necromancer secondary is for the skill Plague Touch, which is not associated with any attribute. This characteristic of Plague Touch makes it viable for Warriors to bring condition removal (normally a weak point in the Warrior profession) without expending any points into non-Warrior attributes. Grenth's Balance is another popular skill for the W/N since its strength is also independent of Necromancer attributes. Example Builds: * W/N Bull's Charge Sword * W/N Grenths/SF Solo farmer * W/N Sskai's Sword Farmer Warrior/Assassin The Warrior/Assassin (W/A) is most useful in PvP. The Assassin has a wide range of snares and shadow steps that can serve a PvP Warrior well. A list of potentially useful skills follows: * Death's Charge: This is the most common choice in high level play. Useful for closing the distance in preparation for an adrenal spike. Often combined with Bull's Strike for best effect. * Recall: Useful in GvG combined with an NPC killing assassin. * Caltrops: Unconditional cripple and short cast time are its advantages over Crippling Dagger. However it suffers from a 20 second recharge. It is also more vulnerable to condition removal than than Crippling Dagger. * Siphon Speed: Excellent anti-kiting skill that can be applied at full range. Long duration with moderate investment in Deadly Arts. Has a short recharge and is harder to remove than most snares, being a hex. In team builds consider combining it with a dedicated hexer, to ensure that Siphon Speed is not removed. * Signet of Malice: Free condition removal (provided that your target is suffering from conditions himself). Other interesting options for a W/A are Shadow Refuge and Iron Palm. Shadow Refuge is an efficient heal provided the bonus triggers. Since Warriors are constantly on the frontlines attacking triggering the bonus is usually not a problem. However, Healing Signet is far superior as an out-of-combat healing skill. Iron Palm can be an alternative to Shock for a sword warrior. Shock has a shorter recharge, but is hampered by exhaustion. Consider using Sever Artery - Iron Palm - Gash - Final Thrust as a spike. For a Warrior that wants to use daggers in combat, consider Warrior's Endurance or Flourish. Example Builds: * W/A Iron Asp * W/A Death's Charge Hammer Spiker Warrior/Ritualist A very rare combination. Likely use for a Warrior/Ritualist is as a main-tank in PvE. Ritualist weapon & healing skills would be a helpful addition to a PvP or non-tank-specialized warrior. The most common use for a good W/Rt is Consume Soul on a sword warrior. Example Builds: * W/Rt Resilient Tank Warrior/Paragon Example Builds: * Warrior/Dervish The Warrior can make use of many of the Dervish's cheap Enchantments to add types of damage and other effects to his attacks, or to increase his defense. Since the Dervish doesn't use Adrenaline for any of his attacks, a W/D suffers from the same problem as a W/R; it's very difficult to use a Scythe as a Warrior. Example Builds: * Warrior